The Monster I've Become
by Doccubus
Summary: Follow the story of android 17 and 18 as they try to survive their human life, Dr. Gero's hell, and the Cell fiasco. They became monsters with hearts of stone, then Krillin walked into their life.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. **

"Adam hurry up I'm hungry," Stephanie said pushing her twin brother closer to the grocery store. They lived in a town where the majority of the people had black hair. Her brother had long black hair and icy blue eyes, since no one looked at his eyes much he simply blend in. But Stephanie had shoulder length blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She stood out like a sore thumb. So obviously it was Adam who had to do the dirty work.

"Do you think mom wants to eat?" Adam said sneaking toward the cart full of apples.

"Adam she's an abusive drunk, why do you care?" Stephanie said.

"Steph, dad was a maniac. He hit her and us every night and she resorted to alcohol," Adam said, "can you blame her?"

"And we killed that bastard," Stephanie said, "don't you think she should have stopped once that bitch was dead?"

"By then she was already an alcoholic," Adam said.

"So she turns into an abusive monster just like dad," Stephanie said.

Adam's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop her."

"Oh don't cry Adam, you were stealing food, you couldn't be at two places at once," Stephanie assuaged.

"She whipped you," Adam said.

"Yeah," Stephanie said, "but I think I see your point she is the only family we've got."

"You're gonna have a scar on your stomach for the rest of your life," Adam said, "not even cosmetic surgery could fix that."

"Just get us some food," Stephanie said trying to hold back her tears.

"No, none for mom," Adam said, "now I see YOUR point. You are the only family I got. She stopped being it when she hurt you."

"And you have a scar on your back from the last encounter you had with her," Stephanie said.

"That will go away," Adam said, "but some other things can't."

"What other things?" Stephanie said alarmed. Her twin never kept any secrets from her. Adam shrugged and walked to cart stuffing five apples into his shirt and two loafs of bread. "What won't go away Adam?" Stephanie insisted as they walked away from the store.

"It doesn't matter," Adam said.

"Tell me!" Stephanie said.

"Alright! Alright," Adam said, "a few weeks ago mother brought home some of her coworkers."

"You mean Mary Ann and Lisa?" Stephanie said, "the desperate sluts?"

"Yes them," Adam said, "they started playing poker."

"Oh no, she knows she has a gambling addiction too," Stephanie whined.

"Well as the game went on, mom started getting desperate and she bet me," Adam said.

"Bet you? In what way?" Stephanie said.

"In the way that when Mary Ann won, she took me into the room and had her way with me," Adam said.

"What! Mary Ann raped you? A ten year old boy!" Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Adam said tears welling his eyes again.

Stephanie let out a cry and hugged her twin tightly. "I'm so sorry brother, I swear if I was there…"

"She would have invited Ronald and you would have been raped too," Adam said.

"We have to get out of here Adam," Stephanie said, "that woman would sell us to the devil if it got her a fucking drink."

"You're right, I mean look at us," Adam said, "we're ten years old and we're cursing, roaming the streets, beating people up, and we've already murdered someone."

"And our own father at that," Stephanie said.

"I hate humans, they do nothing but hurt us," Adam said.

"Exactly, I hate myself simply because I'm human!" Stephanie said.

"You and me Steph, let's kill mom and take her money, and then we'll start killing off these shitty humans once and for all," Adam said.

"Yeah, I bet you I can kill more of them," Stephanie said.

"Yeah right," Adam said, "let's go!"

"I'll meet you there I have to do something first," Stephanie said.

"What?"

"Just go, I'll tell you later," Stephanie said. Stephanie waited until Adam was out of sight before she headed into the city. She reached the intercom and pressed the buzzer.

"Who's this at such a late hour?" a grumpy voice called from the other end.

"Hey Mary Ann, it's me Stephanie open the door," she said.

"Oh hey Steph!" Mary Ann said, "is Leanne with you?"

"No, mom's not here, that's why I need you to open the door," Stephanie said sounding desperate.

"Oh of course," Mary Ann said feigning concern.

Stephanie entered the complex then muttered, "hypocritical bitch." She got in the elevator and went up to Mary Ann's room.

"Come on in honey, let's call your mom," Mary Ann said.

"Thanks, I'm hungry can I go into the kitchen and eat," Stephanie said.

"Oh sure, it's that way," Mary Ann said pointing toward the kitchen. Stephanie followed the direction and started opening the drawers. Finally she found a sharp, large cooking knife and she smirked. "Hello?" Mary said from the other room, "Leanne I know you're home pick up the phone."

Stephanie crept up from behind her and slammed the knife right into Mary Ann's back. Mary Ann yelped, dropped the phone, and fell in heap to the floor. "St-t-tephanie, w-w-why?" she whimpered.

"Because you raped my brother you dirty bitch!" Stephanie shouted hanging up the phone.

She raised the knife to deliver the finishing blow and Mary Ann lifted up her hands pleading. "Please I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that to your brother! Please don't kill me I have a daughter!"

"Liar!" Stephanie screamed slamming the knife into her chest.

"No I-I-I'm n-n-n-not," Mary Ann stuttered, "her n-n-name I-I-is M-m-m-maron." Stephanie backed away and started crying. Now she remembered. Mary Ann did have a daughter. An eight year old daughter who had unusually blue hair.

"Shit," Stephanie cried. She thought Mary Ann was an old perverted lady, she didn't want to leave an innocent child without a parent. "No!" Stephanie exclaimed as Mary Ann's eyes shuttered closed and her heart stopped beating. Stephanie whimpered, grabbed the kitchen knife, and ran out of the room and kept running full speed to her house. When Stephanie arrived Adam was on the floor bleeding profusely through the head.

"Adam! Oh my God are you okay!" Stephanie said grabbing her brother.

Adam grunted and said, "she heard you on the message machine talking to Mary Ann. You said 'because you raped my brother you dirty bitch' then hung up. She hit me with the hot iron and said, 'I told you not to tell anybody!'"

"Fucking bitch!" Stephanie cried holding her brother.

"The tip of the iron hit my head but the hot part burned my neck," Adam said. Stephanie gasped as she looked down and saw his scorched neck bubbling and bleeding. "Did you kill Mary Ann?"

Stephanie gulped and said, "Yeah, but then I found out she had a daughter."

"Yeah Maron," Adam said, "don't feel bad. She was treating Maron as bad as mom is treating us."

"Where is that bitch?" Stephanie said anger boiling in her stomach.

"Passed out on the couch," Adam said, "this is our chance Stephanie."

"Let's kill her," Stephanie said grabbing his hand and helping him up.

"Then get the fuck out of here," Adam said clutching his burnt neck and grabbing the offending iron. Stephanie still had the kitchen knife she used on Mary Ann, so she took it out of her pocket and followed Adam into the living room. There she was, laying on the couch, without a care in the world. Adam plugged in the iron and let it heat up, and Stephanie clutched the knife and aimed it at her chest.

"Ready," Adam said grabbing the hot iron. Stephanie nodded and smirked deviously as Adam pressed the hot iron against their mother's face. Then screams filled the room. Adam didn't stop, he had an evil glare in his eyes and he wasn't showing any mercy as their mother screamed and begged for him to stop. "NOW!" Adam screamed. Stephanie let out a war cry and slammed the knife into her chest repeatedly until the screaming stopped and the woman lay motionless. Adam and Stephanie stepped back and looked at their handy work. Their mother's face was burnt to a crisp, and the blood seeping from her chest had filled the couch. The ten year old twins grabbed each other and started to cry.

They jumped when a voice from behind them emerged. "You won't get away with this you know," the man said.

"Who are you! What do you want!" Adam yelled taking a defensive stance. Man were they glad they studied martial arts behind their parents' back.

"Relax, I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to help you," the man said.

"No one wants to help us," Stephanie said suspiciously.

The man stepped into the light. He was much shorter than they expected and he was extremely old. He had long white hair that fell past his butt, and a bushy white mustache on his face. "The police already found Mary Ann and they heard the message machine," the man said, "they're on their way here and when they see your mom they're gonna lock you up for the rest of your life."

"Shit!" Adam said, "Steph what do we do?"

"I'll help you escape," the man said.

"Why would you help us? Who are you?" Stephanie said.

"I want to help you because I need you," the man explained, "My name is Dr. Gero and I am trying to build the ultimate…andr…er…amusement park! I need you guys to test it out for me."

Adam and Stephanie gave each other a glance. They both knew from experience that this was too good to be true, but going with this man was the only way to escape. Dr. Gero gave them a wicked smirk then led them out of the house and into his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.**

"Adam where are we?" Stephanie cried. They had been tied up for weeks now. They had all kinds of I.V.s giving them food and water and some other substance.

"I don't know Steph but these stupid needles are hurting!"

"What is this guy doing to us!"

"I wish I knew," Adam said with a sigh, "I knew we shouldn't have gone with…"

"Shh, I hear something!" Stephanie interrupted with a harsh whisper.

"16!" Dr. Gero's voice said harshly, "what the hell happened?"

"I couldn't shoot that Ki blast at Goku," 16 said.

"Why the hell not! He was distracted with that Piccolo guy! You had a clear shot!"

"There were birds! I couldn't kill those innocent birds and animals that were around!" 16 cried, "plus they were at a martial arts tournament I couldn't kill all the innocent people around!"

"Android 16, you could have killed that spiky haired little brat once and for all!"

"He's not so little anymore," 16 commented.

"What people were around him? Who!"

"There was this lady with black hair in a ponytail…"

"Hmm, I don't know who that is, I'll send the bug to get info on her," Dr. Gero said, "who else, who else was there!"

"That blue-haired lady, the old man with the turtle shell, the pig, the guy with the three eyes, the girl who's hair changes when she sneezes, the guy with the scarred face, and the little bald guy."

"That's Bulma, Roshi, Oolong, Tien, Lunch, Yamcha, and Krillin!" Dr. Gero said, "those are the ones that are always helping Goku! If you would have killed them then they wouldn't have tried to find me to get revenge! You idiot! You could have killed two birds with one stone!"

"They're innocent! My mission is only to kill Goku!" 16 said.

"They are not innocent! Those stupid 'friends' of his are just as guilty as he is!"

"And what is he guilty of?"

"That doesn't matter! You are my android and you do as I say! You have too many emotions and the torture I will submit you will be excruciating!"

"Do what you want, I will not kill anybody but Goku," 16 said firmly.

"Fine then, I'll make new androids, two new androids that will not hesitate to kill Goku and anyone who gets in the fucking way," Dr. Gero said, "they will be synchronized, ruthless, undefeated! And you wanna know why? Because they're twins! They're children and at my disposal!"

"You monster!"

"Don't even think about it!" Dr. Gero shouted. A whirring sound filled the room and a clank was heard.

"Android?" Adam questioned, "isn't that a robot?" Adam and Stephanie looked at each other and trembled in fear as the door opened.

"Ahh, my beautiful twins," Dr. Gero said laughing evilly.

"Let us go you jack ass!" Adam shouted.

"What did you do to that Android 16 guy!" Stephanie cried.

"What I'm about to do to you!" Dr. Gero responded with a maniacal screech of laughter. Darkness enfolded the twins and their memories started fading away into the darkness.

…...

"Where are we?" 17 asked.

"Dr. Gero's lab," 18 responded, "did he flush your brain again?"

"Yeah he did," 17 said sadly.

"We have to get out of here bro."

"But we have nothing to go back to, as hard as we try we can't seem to retain our memories intact!"

"But we have the most important ones, that we are twins, that we were turned into androids, and that we are together," 18 said, "that's the most important thing."

"Any idea what are original names are 18?"

"Nope," 18 said sadly, "but maybe it's a good thing we don't remember."

"Maybe," 17 said, "I just know I want to kill this Goku guy just so we can be free of Dr. Gero and his supposable magnificence!"

"Exactly! We are more than capable of achieving that, but he says he won't release until he's completely done, he says three years."

"Three fucking years?" 17 said, "no we gotta try to get out before then!"

"No, then he'll do to us what he did to Android 16," 18 said, "you still remember that night?"

"Vaguely," 17 said, "but I know he pressed that red button and shut him down."

"We didn't need to see it to know that."

"I don't like the idea of being shut down into darkness by a simple button, we have to destroy it!"

"And destroy him!" 18 added, "he destroyed every shred of our humanity and now we have to live with these torturous nightmares probably for the rest of our days."

"I'm kind of glad we're not human anymore."

"Well I'd rather be human than be this monster! I don't want to be his little killing machine, I…"

"Want to be your own killing machine right?"

"Well…"

"Yeah just like me sis!" 17 said, "I don't want to be told to kill someone, I want to kill them because I feel like it!"

"But 17 I don't…"

"You don't either, I know, I know," 17 said.

18 sighed and said, "17 let's kill Dr. Gero now and escape, we don't have to kill Goku like he wants us to!"

"But I want to kill him, it's a challenge," 17 said, "we would have so much fun!"

"No 17 I…"

"Let's go!" 17 exclaimed jumping up and walking to the lab doors. 18 followed closely behind, though they normally did things she didn't want to, she didn't want to leave her brother alone. Even though she didn't want to kill Goku, she couldn't leave her brother alone against him, he would surely kill him. She internally wished she could remember her childhood, but she had to settle for certain instincts and hunches that she didn't understand.

The thing she did remember was her hatred of Dr. Gero. The twins stalked quietly up to his bedroom where he was lying on his bed watching T.V.

"Android 17, Android 18!" Dr. Gero shouted in alarm, "what are you doing here!"

"We're here to kill you!" 17 screamed lunging at him. Dr. Gero, who had just converted himself into an android was able to jump out of the way. Of course he met with 18's foot in his face. He slammed hard against the wall and gasped out for air when 17 punched him ferociously in the stomach. Dr. Gero scrambled away from the full grown twins he had "raised" as they approached him menacingly. He reached to the drawer and grabbed the control.

"No!" 18 shouted, but it was too late. Everything around them went into darkness and pain shot up their spines. Who knew if they would ever wake up.

…...

"Wake up! I need you!" Dr. Gero yelled opening the portals. 17 and 18 opened their eyes and stepped out of their pods. They heard chattering and yelling of people on the other side of the door, they were obviously trying to kill Dr. Gero. "They're Goku's friends, now kill them!"

18 crossed her arms over her chest and walked away from him. 17 scoffed and rolled his eyes. They both remembered what happened last time. Dr. Gero grabbed 18's arm firmly and said, "you must obey me!"

18 pulled her arm out and glared at him fiercely. "What if we don't want to?" 17 said in his cool monotone.

Dr. Gero pulled out the red button control and said, "you'll do it if you know what's best for you!"

18 made a frightened movement that caught Dr. Gero's attention, and his turning around to look was a fatal mistake. The control was taken from his hand and crushed by 17's. Dr. Gero cowered in fear and stepped away. "Now, w-w-wait I created you!"

17 and 18 walked forward toward the pod that was marked 16.

"No! You can't!" Dr. Gero's head said.

"Why are you so scared of this android Dr. Gero?" 17 said.

"He's defective!" Dr. Gero cried. 17 scoffed and pressed the button, releasing a giant android. For some reason, something happened in their childhood that made them drawn to this android. "NO!" Dr. Gero screamed.

17 lunged forward and sliced his hand through the air slicing off Dr. Gero's head. The door crashed open as Dr. Gero's head landed at the feet of several men ready for battle. 17 and 18 paid them no mind even though one of them looked ready to kill them. They walked forward followed by 16 who kept on saying "Find Goku." The fighters looked at the head in surprise.

One of the fighters, a scarred faced warrior registering as Yamcha, said, "three androids?"

The short, bald one, registering as Krillin, said, "I thought you said there was only two?"

"There was! I don't understand," a purple-haired guy with a sword said. The androids found it odd that he didn't register in their database. The androids simply ignored it and walked past the surprised warriors and flew off in search of Goku.


End file.
